


joysticks.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagi hari mereka dimulai dengan—</p>
            </blockquote>





	joysticks.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : captain america milik marvel dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun di sini.
> 
> hari ketiga (yay). ditulis dengan iringan lagu-lagu kpop koplo. maaf kalo yang ini alay orz

Pagi hari mereka dimulai dengan—

“Bucky, ambil jalan satunya aja.”

—itu.

Sam memalingkan wajah. Pura-pura tidak melihat adegan dua orang pria berusia hampir satu abad berkutat dengan satu benda sakral yang dinamakan _joystick_. Kesalahannya, menyarankan Steve untuk membeli _Play Station 3_   demi hiburan mereka di kala senggang. Di luar perkiraannya bahwa Bucky akan tertarik, bahwa Bucky akan membeli sendiri beberapa permainan baru dan salah satunya adalah permainan yang akan digandrungi Steve. Lihat? Matahari sudah kembali terbit dan kedua oknum itu masih terhipnotis. Lupa dengan ritual harian bernama sarapan pagi.

Bahkan dua oknum yang dibicarakan itu lupa jika Sam masih berdiri di sana. Dasar, orang tua yang baru mengenal dunia kawula muda. Epitom hidup dari istilah _‘dunia milik berdua’_. Langkahnya beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju ke kamar. Maaf saja, Sam menolak masuk klasifikasi obat nyamuk berjalan.

Dan Steve juga Bucky masih berkonsentrasi penuh. Steve menggerakkan karakter ksatria, menebas tiap musuh yang menghadang dalam hutan virtual. Sementara Bucky menggerakkan karakter pemanah, berjalan sesuai arahan.

“Steve, sepertinya ada— _oh, shit_.”

Sesuatu menghadang laju karakternya.

“Ketemu bosnya?”

“Iya.” Bos monster kalajengking. Yang menurut panduan menjalankan level adalah bos terakhir. Gerakannya cepat dan gesit, entah berapa kali tebasan ekor itu mengurangi nyawa karakter milik Bucky. Sikunya terangkat, bergantian, beriringan dengan _joystick_ yang bergerak sebagai efek terbawa suasana, “Steve, Steve! Bantuin, dong.”

“ _Hang on, Buck._ Dia juga tidak mengizinkanku lewat.” Jemari Steve menekan tombol-tombol _joystick_ lebih cepat untuk menyerang. Bos monster kadal, menghalangi jalannya. Bos di level ini ada berapa sebenarnya, hei.

Berdecih, dia. Pergerakan lawannya benar-benar di luar batas. Jemarinya pun turut bersaing. Dengan cepat, berpindah dari satu tombol ke tombol lainnya. Tidak sadar bahwa tekanannya meningkat lebih dari biasanya, termasuk juga tekanan yang dihasilkan jemari logamnya.

Ketika Bucky menekan tombol untuk mengeluarkan jurus rahasia, karakternya justru tidak bergerak.

“Loh?”

Jemari logamnya kembali menekan tombol. Satu kali. Dua kali. Binernya menatap layar, dengan jantung berdebar dan keringat dingin di keningnya. Jemari asli dan logamnya menekan seluruh tombol _joystick_ semakin kuat, semakin gelisah, namun tidak ada perubahan di layar. Karakter pemanah milik Bucky masih belum bergerak walau sejengkal. Bos monster kalajengking itu terus mengibaskan ekornya sampai karakter pemanah itu terjatuh, layar menjadi merah, dan tulisan _‘GAME OVER’_ besar-besar muncul di sana. Begitu Steve menoleh ke arahnya, Bucky mengangkat _joystick_ di tangan, berkata dengan wajah dan nada pasrah.

“Kurasa aku merusak ini lagi.”

Baik, Bucky tahu jika lengan logamnya memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dibandingkan dengan lengan aslinya. Tetapi, ayolah. Dalam satu minggu, sudah lima _joystick_ yang dirusak oleh jemarinya. Itu sungguh, membuatnya tidak enak hati. Tidak cukup diperbaiki hanya dengan apologi.

Dirasakan tangan kokoh Steve menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, menenangkan.

_“It’s okay.”_

 

 

 

 

Begitu pintu dibuka dan Tony menampakkan wajahnya, Steve langsung menyodorkan _joystick_ rusak di tangan.

“Tony, aku perlu—“

“Menurutmu aku tukang reparasi mainan?”

Dan pintu ditutup, menyisakan Steve yang berdiri seraya memegang erat sebuah _joystick_ kelabu.

* * *

**end**

 


End file.
